


Beyond the world

by ravenditefairylights



Series: Tolkien Gen Week [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Afterlife, Bilbo is confused, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, and is also being typical bilbo, bilbo goes to heaven, there are friends waiting there for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenditefairylights/pseuds/ravenditefairylights
Summary: Bilbo has finally passed away and when he goes to Heaven, there are some friends waiting there for him.Written for Tolkien Gen Week





	Beyond the world

**Author's Note:**

> Tolkien Gen Week, Day 6, Group Dynamics

When Bilbo opened his eyes he blinked against the sudden bright sun once, and then four more times when Thorin’s face appeared in his vision.

It could not be him, of course, Bilbo was quite certain that Thorin had died at the Battle of the Five Armies many years before. Even now, and in Valinor even, the memories of screams and blood, the clanging of swords and Thorin’s last breath was behind his eyelids without trying to recall it.

Thorin had been at his last, pierced many a times through with a sword of the enemy, and he knew he would not survive. His final goodbye had not even been wise, but a few breathless words that broke Bilbo’s heart all over when he remembered them.

_“Farewell master burglar. Go back to your books, your fireplace. Plant your trees, watch them grow. If more of us valued home above gold, it would be a merrier world.”_

But Thorin’s face would not go away, and as he sat up, he spotted Fili and Kili also, a few feet away. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. Still there.

“This is all we get?” Thorin asked, his voice just how Bilbo remembered it, except from the hint of amusement in it. “Are you not happy to see us, Bilbo?”

“You’re dead.” The words tumbled out if his mouth before he could stop them. If anything, Thorin looked even more amused.

“Yes, well, so are you.”

It took a moment for Bilbo to understand Thorin’s words, but when he did, a grin spread over his face and he launched himself at the dward. Thorin laughed merrily and hugged him back just as tightly.

“Tis good to see you again, master Boggins.” Kili said with a smile. Fili elbowed him in the ribs silently. “Baggins.” The dark-haired dwarf corrected.

Bilbo smiled. “It is good to see you as well Kili. Fili.” The blond dwarf nodded his head at the greeting and replied with courtesy.

“You have been gone for long, or at least, it seemed so.” Thorin said, reclaiming the attention. “How does the world fare?”

Bilbo had to laugh at that. “Well, it seems I will have to tell you all about my book. Oh, and Sauron’s defeat,but that is less important.“

Thorin laughed. “Sit, Bilbo.” He pointed to a set of rocks that had been fashioned with tea cups, Bilbo did not know where they came from but it seemed only right to have tea in the afterlife. “And you can tell us all about it.”


End file.
